


🛡 The Hollow Of The Kings 🛡 A Prinxiety Rewrite 🛡

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angsty but also kinda fluffy?, Bad Parents, Big Spoilers For The Two Princes Season 1 Finale, Confession, Crossover, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Fantasy AU, Fighting, Gay, Human AU, Implied Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Murderous Parents, Nearly drowning in mud?, Not Straight tm, One True Pairing, Original Character Designs, Poisoning, Prinxiety - Freeform, Rewrite, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Ship, Slow Burn, Spoilers for SVS Part 2, Swordfighting, The Two Princes - Freeform, The bois try to murder each other, a lot of crying, fem sides, genderbent, otp, supernatural powers, transcript, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " I think it's time we've fulfilled the prophecy," Dad said matter of factly. "Now are you boys going to tremble like little girls or are you going to fight?" The Western King asked."Roman?" Virgil asked, trembling. "We don't have a choice," Roman sighed as he looked sympathetically at the boy. "But we can't!" Virgil said. "We have to," Roman admitted, looking down at the ground in defeat."Exellent son, I knew deep down you had the soul of a killer," His dad praised. Virgil looked at his best friend in a look in horror."Now come on Virgil don't be shy, believe me, you won't like the consequences," Dad said.Virgil and Roman have been lying to each other for the past few days and only a few hours ago those lies were shattered. They've finally made it to the end of their journey but they are forced to realise some harsh truths and realise only one of them is going to make it out alive if they want to save the two Kingdoms.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Loceit, Prinxiety
Kudos: 17





	🛡 The Hollow Of The Kings 🛡 A Prinxiety Rewrite 🛡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> oH gOD, HelP tHIs TooK a WhOLE wEEK tO wRitE aND my SOuL hAS bEEN fED tO thE dEVil For MeRCY. WHy DId I dO THis? NOBODY KNOWS
> 
> But At Least This Was the 100th The Two Princes Fanfiction Of This Platform And My Longest Fanfiction Yet. Please Allow Me To Cry In A Corner While I Think About My Life Decisions. 
> 
> Also Please Note Certain Characters Who Were Originally Male Are Female In This As The Two Princes Revolves A Lot Around Homophobic And Technically Having The Main Characters Parents Be Gay Men Would Not Make Much Sense.
> 
> Word Count: 5,058 Words
> 
> Character Count: 28,152 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 20 Minutes and 13 Seconds

"I don't like this place..."

They two were walking towards the Hollow, the trees obscuring most of their view in front of them.

Virgil screeched as he felt something move and slowly grab his arm. " A vine touched me! A vine touched me!" Virgil yelled as he tore his arm away with the vine giving up quickly. " They're not going to hurt you," Roman sighed. " How do you know that?" Virgil asked, still afraid that the vine might emerge from its hole in the hills surrounding The Hollow. " Because I'm quite sure they want you alive first," Roman said before the two stopped. 

The overtowering trees had disappeared and gave way to a large hollow as if a hand-dug a large part of the ground. 

The Hollow was towered with high walls of unhidden dirt, tree roots and untidy holes covering the inner walls of the Hollow. Though, what intrigued them was what seemed to be a tree. 

Though on closer inspection, the tree appeared like two wooden thrones, though they looked like the trees were forced to bend to it's a will, the tree twisting in painful ways to get its desired shape. The thrones seemed connected with a swollen tree trunk twisting in knots connecting the two seats. There were two wooden carvings which seemed to resemble two men, both adorning trees which twisted on their heads to resemble crowns.

" Woah... that must be painful wearing a tree crown like that," Roman stated as he peered closer at the dead eyes of the carvings.

" It is painful," A crackly voice boomed.

" Argh! Who said that?" Virgil yelled, turning around frantically as he pulled his sword out instinctively. " Ooh, not too bright are they?" A different voice mocked with a chuckle. " I demand you show yourselves right now!" Virgil threatened with the best confidence he could muster in his voice, looking around the top of The Hollow for the voice. 

" Now be careful with that tone Virgil, that is no way to talk with your father," The voice commanded as Virgil gave a glance to the wooden statues. Their eyes glowed a blinding orange as one snapped their head around to where Virgil was standing. The roots of trees snaked down the hill of their thrones with growing speed like a carpet before one let out a long sigh. The growing of the roots stopped as they wiggled slightly as the other copied.

" Now that's better," The crackly voice said with a robust smile on their wooden face. "Dad..?" Virgil asked hesitantly towards the voice. " Forgive me, son, I'm just feeling a little stiff right now," He said with the smile still carving into his face. "Is that really you?" Virgil asked. 

" So that's your little brat? Rather scrawny by princely standards," The other voice piped up as the light in his eyes started blinking rapidly. " What would you know about princely standards?" Roman said. " Don't get angry with me Roman, you may be grown but I am still your father and you're King," The voice commanded as his roots started burrowing into the ground.

" You're not my father and as far as I am concerned, my father died the day who chose greed and power over the lives of his own people," Roman said with a chuckle from Virgil's dad. "Fiery isn't he?" He laughed. "Takes after his old man," Roman's dad said with a smile.

" That's a lie, I'm nothing like you!" Roman defended himself. "No, you have your mother's unfortunate sense of morality," Roman's dad said with a sigh. "Yes it's been pretty clear that Janus has been spoiling Virgil too, she has always been a great indulger," Dad said, looking at his son in front of him.

" By the way, we're sorry we had to spook your horse and keep you wandering in circles for so long, we need to buy some time before your rival made his way the forest," Virgil's dad explained. "Yes, the prophecy was quite specific about you two being eighteen before you proved your valour," The Eastern King explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Virgil asked. "Oh don't play coy with me, you know exactly what to do son!" The Western King said. "It's why you came to fulfil the forest's prophecy and once one of you defeats the other in glorious wait, our endless wait will be over!" Roman's dad said, his voice booming across the Hollow.

"Free to rule on the high!" The Eastern King yelled. "Master of the land!" The Western King yelled. "Well one of us," Dad added.

" Wait one of you will be king?" Roman asked. "Of course, you wouldn't think we'd disappear with the forest would you?" Dad said.

" But I thought you and your mother would-" Virgil began to say before he was met with a chorus of laughter from the kings.

" You and mother rule all of the lands? No sorry for the surprise but only one of us is coming back," Dad explained. "And not a moment too soon," Roman's dad laughed.

"No!" Virgil protested.

"I beg your pardon?" Dad asked, his tree roots twitching.

"You can't come back! Either of you! You're the whole reason our kingdoms have suffered for the last eighteen years, you are terrible kings!" Virgil yelled. "He's right, after all, you've done neither of you are fit to rule!" Roman protested along with Virgil, his sword still ready to defend the boy. 

" Oh save that anger for battle, you're going to need it," The Western King complained. "Speaking of I suppose, I think it''s time we've waited long enough," Roman's dad said.

"No wait hold on!" Virgil tried to protest. "Listen! I see both of you have swords, that's tremendous, very good now both of you can are free to use whatever you want, sticks, rocks you name it!" The Western King explained.

"Remember, this is after all mortal combat. If you are not aiming to kill, you're not playing to win! Now then, if there are no more questions we wish you the best of luck and may the best prince win!" Roman's dad announced with a spark of joy on his face.

"Get ready, set!" Roman's dad shouted with immense joy. 

Roman and Virgil yelled before The Eastern King could finish his sentence. "Argh! What now?" The King said with an annoyed expression like his fun was being ruined. "Were not going to fight each other are we?" Virgil asked. "No, we're not," Roman agreed. 

" Of course you are, that's the whole reason you're here!" Dad insisted, slamming his fists onto his throne with his roots following his action, the ground thumping in reaction. "No, we are here because we thought we could help our kingdoms but if ending the curse means either of you back on the throne, then you can both stay here and rot. Right?" Roman said as he gave looked towards Virgil. "Right," Virgil said hesitantly, knowing his father's gaze was burning into his flesh.

"What are you... you now listen up boy, you're going to kill your little friend and you're going to like it!" The Eastern King yelled. "I didn't raise my son to-" Dad was about to say before Virgil stopped him.

" You didn't raise me, Mom did!" Virgil yelled in a fit of anger before silence washed over the Hollow.

"How...dare... you speak to me like that!" His father screeched like a hawk, his voice bouncing off all the words straight into Virgil's ears. "Roman is right!" Roman yelled, getting in front of Virgil to protect him. "Roman!" Roman's father yelled. "I'm sick of it, this stupid battle between East and West! It's over, both of you lost! Virgil come on! Let's get out here we'll find some other way to save our kingdoms," Roman said as he reached for the boy's hand. Virgil took his hand, shaking in fear from his father.

"Not so fast!" The Western King threatened as he waved his hands. The tree roots followed his commands as they fled towards the entrance, buildings layer of roots around it. Roman stepped back and held his sword at the ready as in corner of Virgil's eyes, roots swiftly ran towards them. They were circling them like prey and building a sphere around them. 

" Roman the vines!" Virgil warned, lost of what even to say. "I've got it!" Roman proclaimed as he slashed through a layer before it quickly regrew.

The ball was shrinking with the two being forced closer and closer together. In the heat of the situation, he didn't notice a few stray roots started snaking towards his neck before they had taken full control of his lower body. 

"Did you really think you turn your backs on destiny?" The Western King mocked as the roots curled around their necks, their bodies trapped with only mercy being able to free them. Virgil started coughing as he even noticed Roman had stopped struggling as much, tears in his eyes. "You can't... kill us!" Roman squeezed out.

"Kill you, who said anything about killing you? We have other ways of making you fight..." Dad said, Virgil, hearing his smirk even from the suffocating sphere.

" Ooh, what a treat, I think someone should be arriving in 3, 2, 1," Roman's dad said as the two of them were moved from inside the bubble, to the top towering over the two kings. The roots had seemed to lost some of their strength but he knew the Kings were watching them. Any attempt to break free could end up with an even worse situation than slowly being strangled to death.

Their mothers had arrived with Janus's usually perfect appearance being broken as she had twigs buried deep into her hair and a makeup-free face, fully showing her stress. Roman's mother, Lillian, seemed less distressed but he knew she was afraid for her son's life after she saw him suspended in the air by roots. 

"Release my son right now you despicable tyrant!" Lillian yelled as Janus cowered behind her, wiping something off of her face. "Don't worry darling, Mummy's here!" Janus called out. "Oh, Janus it's so good to see you after all of these years, you're looking as ravishing as ever," The Western King smiled. 

" Shut it! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie... expect the bit you said about me looking ravishing as ever!" Janus said as she fixed her hair. "Focus Janus," Lillian commanded. "Sorry," Janus apologised.

"I am here to save my son and put an end to this shameful legacy once and for all," Lillian said with a serious tone in her voice. "Well she's a bit of a handful isn't she?" Dad said. "Tell me about it, she's always had a flair for drama," Roman's dad mocked. 

"Drama? Try being married to Janus," Dad complained.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who plunged this kingdom into 18 years of deliberate chaos all of because of you're great big, bloody ego!" His mother screeched. "Do you have any idea of what it's been like for me, cleaning up the mess you've made? No of course not, you're a man, you only think about yourself!" She yelled as she took a step in front of Lillian and stomped her way towards her husband. "Well, unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of selfishness, I have people depending on me!" She ranted with no caution for her actions. "And maybe my methods are dramatic but they work! I have kept a kingdom which has been on the verge of collapse together for 18 years, I've kept my people safe, calm and reasonably content!" She yelled.

"I've also raised my son to be good and kind and true so he'll never be, never make the same mistake his father did! I did that, all of that, me, by myself! So instead of taking digs at me or threatening or even worse, patronizing me, you should get on your bloody knees or roots.. or stumps or whatever is it you have done there and thank me. Thank me with every fibre of your being you selfless, egotistical man!" She finished as Dad looked at her in silence, her finger right in front of his face. 

" Thank you for what precisely?" The Western King smirked. "For holding the world together when men like you do nothing but tear it apart," Janus said as a wave of silence took over the Hollow. Virgil honestly never thought she had all these emotions buried deep inside her and that they would ever come out in a way like this. 

"And now gentlemen, I trust we have your undivided attention," Lillian piped up. "I think it's fine we get down to business," She said. "And what business is that my love?" The Eastern King asked. "The business love?" She mocked. "The business of releasing our sons and ending this ridiculous war once and for all," She said seriously as she fiddled with something in her satchel.

"Bold demands and what happens if we don't do what you want?" Roman's dad asked as he twitched his roots in boredom. "Then I'll have no choice but to use this," She said as she pulled out something that caught the sun. 

She held a dark blue ball which was made of Lazurite with small golden dragon hugging it. The lazurite ball was held by a golden chain. "In this amulet contains inner wolfsbane venom that could destroy a hundred forests," Logan stated. But before Virgil could fully admire the small ball, he was shaken by the explosion of laughter from the Kings. 

The roots thumped the ground which matched their laughter. All of Janus's bravery most have disappeared as she ran back to behind Lillian. 

"Wolfsbane? Did she say wolfsbane?" Roman's dad said which was interrupted many times by giggles. "Ooh, what are we going to do?" Dad mocked. The roots from their throne started snaking towards the two women as they recovered from their laughter.

"What is the meaning of this? Surrender now!" Lillian threatened as she backed away from the roots. " We're immune to the stuff," Roman's dad said. "That's... impossible!" Lillian yelled as she tried to run away from the roots before they tripped her over and secured themselves around her ankles. Janus was quickly caught as well as she tried to help Lillian before a few whipped the back of her neck. Before Janus could recover from the shock, the roots had muffled her screeching as she was taken away by them. 

"Really love? Do keep up. We're magic, we thrive on the impossible!" Roman's dad pointed out. The roots then made a faux tree beside the throne and constructed a small cage at the top. The roots dragged the women into the cage, the roots being too thick for them to sliver out of them. "I demand you release me!" Lillian demanded. "How dare you lay a finger on me, I am your Queen!" Janus yelled out as she banged her fists on the bars of their jail cell. "Oh struggle all you like ladies," The Eastern King moaned as he snapped his fingers, the cage becoming smaller as the Queens were forced closer and closer together.

"Let them go! You hear me, let them go!" Roman protested. "Stop it, you're killing them!" Virgil yelled. "Your mothers had no choice but now you can make yours," Roman's dad said as the cage stopped shrinking but the two Queens were still uncomfortably squished together.

" I think it's time we've fulfilled the prophecy," Dad said matter of factly. "Now are you boys going to tremble like little girls or are you going to fight?" The Western King asked.

"Roman?" Virgil asked, trembling. "We don't have a choice," Roman sighed as he looked sympathetically at the boy. "But we can't!" Virgil said. "We have to," Roman admitted, looking down at the ground in defeat.

"Exellent son, I knew deep down you had the soul of a killer," His dad praised. Virgil looked at his best friend in a look in horror. 

"Now come on Virgil don't be shy, believe me, you won't like the consequences," Dad said. 

Virgil hesitated as he felt like his breath was stuck in his throat. His father looked at his disappointedly as his mothers protested in the cage becoming even tighter.

"Fine fine, just stopping hurting her!" Virgil said as he felt like a ball of fur was in the back of his throat, trying to force itself out. "Excellent that's the kind of determination I like to see. Now, let's get this done with," Dad said as the roots lowered the boys to the ground. The sphere retreated to their fathers. They were in a lower part of the ground with no way to reach their fathers. They were being sent to their deaths in this colosseum. 

"When the battle is over, you have my word that I will release your mother," Roman's dad promised. "Now, pick up your swords," Dad said.  
Virgil collected his sword as Roman copied. Roman was trying to look away from him, a dark look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Virgey," Roman said, looking straight into the boy's eyes. "It's okay," Virgil said, lowering his head down in sorrow. "Now any last words?" Roman's dad asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Roman said as he clutched his sword.

"Well, in that case, let the battle begin!" Dad announced.

Roman launched towards him as Virgil blocked his attack, stumbling back. Roman tried to slash at him from the stomach but Virgil stopped him. He felt like all of his fearing thoughts had leapt out of him at once. He was going to die. Going to murdered by his best friend.

Virgil choked back his tears as Virgil kept walking backwards with Roman following him. Roman had an expression of pure concentration on him while Virgil felt he was drowning in his own emotions. Incoherent words of encouragement were being screamed at them from the kings but every sound was blocked out. Everything was going to wrong and it was his fault. If he had never left his home, he could have avoided everything? Why did a prophecy have to make his best friend murder him?!

"Stop going easy on me!" Roman yelled. "I'm... not I'm just getting warmed up. You stop going... easy on me!" Virgil yelled as his tears blurred his vision. "I'm just... bad with a sword..." Virgil choked out.

"Oh this is terrible I think I'm going to-" Janus said from the cage before she fainted into Lillian's arms.

"Be careful Virge, he's trying to corner you," The Western King said from his throne. "That's it Roman, you've got him finish the job!" Roman's dad commanded. 

"Roman I don't want to-" Virgil chocked out before Roman knocked his sword to the ground. Virgil fell to the floor as his tears streamed down his face with no hesitation. 

"Oh dear, it seems like your son has lost your sword," Roman's dad said.

Roman looked at him, the Western Prince on his dirt-covered knees and he wept. "I'm so sorry Virgil, I'm so sorry," Roman apologised as he looked at the shining silver in his hands, almost looking as if he would drop it. "I know, it's okay... I understand," Virgil said as he wiped his vision clear of tears.

"Don't just stand there like a lamb for the slaughter, run or... throw dirt in his face or something!" The Western King told his son.

"You can... go get your sword and keep fighting," Roman said as he walking back to his original place with haste. "No!" Virgil protested as Roman stopped halfway on his journey."What is your son playing at, has he given up already?" The Eastern King asked. 

"Get up Virgil do you hear me?! Get up and fight!" Virgil's dad commanded, slamming in his fist as Lillian yelled in pain. "What are you doing? Don't surrender I still have to kill you!" Roman pointed out as he turned towards the boy. "I know," Virgil said. "Get up! I'll go back to my spot," Roman commanded as he started walking again.

"No! There's only one way this fight is going to end, after all, you've been training for this your entire life!"Virgil yelled with a brief moment of silence with only the wind whistling in the air.

"Besides, I don't want to spend the last few minutes of my life fighting.... not with you," Virgil confessed as Roman listened to his words. "Virgil please, if you don't get up I'm going to have to kill you," Roman said with his back still turned away, emotion leaking into his voice.

"I know...and that's okay. I know this going to sound crazy but these last few days with you have been the best days of my entire life and that's because I got to share them with you," Virgil laughed awkwardly.

"You're my best friend Roman, you mean more to me than any kingdom or prophecy, you mean more to me than my own life," Virgil said. "So you're going to be the one who walks out of this forest. You are the one that's going to grow up to be a king someday and that's okay. Because I know you're going to be a great king," Virgil said. "Greater than either of our fathers could ever be because you're strong and you never give up but you also listen to your heart," Virgil smiled as the thoughts of Roman swarmed into his head. "You act so tough but I know deep down how much you care. Everything you do you do because you care," Virgil explained with even the Kings listening. "And I am so glad I got to meet you. And if it's the last thing I ever get to say to you I just want you to know," Virgil said before he took a large breath as his heart thumped in his chest.

"I love you," Virgil confessed as only the breathing of the two princes filling the Hollow.

"You do?" Roman asked as he turned to Virgil, the wind whipping his hair. 

"Yeah I hope that's okay," Virgil said softly. Roman immediately dropped his sword to the ground and started running towards him. Virgil got off of his knees. 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?! Don't you know I love you too?" The Eastern King yelled as before Virgil could move, Roman had landed into him and kissed him. 

The Two Kings looked in confusion as Virgil enjoyed every moment of the boy being so close to him. In protectiveness, Roman's hands wrapped around Virgil's waist as they leaned in closer.

"Um, what's going on?" The Western King asked, confused. "Are they... kissing?" Roman's dad asked as he leaned towards the scene, squinting his eyes.

"No maybe their... I don't know, lip wrestling?" Dad reasoned. "Lip wrestling?" Roman's dad asked as he turned to the rival king. "Do you honestly think that's a thing?" He asked. "Well, I... don't know all I know is our sons are sucking face when they should be stabbing each other in the guts!" Dad said. 

While Virgil and Roman had no idea what was going on, the two Kings did notice a loud cracking noise. "What was that?" Roman's dad asked as he heard the same sound again. The roots of their throne started sinking into the ground as the armrests trapped their wrists to the throne.

"It can't, it's impossible!" The Western King protested as he tried to wriggle free. "The curse it's-"Roman's dad tried to scream before a root clamped over his mouth as his head bounced as the ground rumbled. His dad muttered something before the vines slithered over his mouth as the orange lights in his eyes flashed wildly. They sunk into the ground as the land around them turned into an unpleasant mud with the colosseum collapsing as well. 

The two boys broke apart after a few stones come hurtling towards them. "This way!" Roman commanded as the two climbed up the walls, using the hole made from the loose rocks as steps.

At the top, they noticed the two Queens slithering out of their wooden prison as the faux tree sunk into the ground. They landed into the thick mud with Janus frantically trying to swim through the mud. Janus disappeared from underneath the mud before she popped out again.

"Thank goodness I can breathe," She coughed as Virgil pulled her to shore. "Are you alright?!" Virgil asked as he held his mother. "Virgil ugh... why is there mud over me?" She asked groggily. "We'll explain to you later, you passed out for most of it," Lillian said as wiped the mud off of Janus' face. 

"I just have some unfinished business I need to do," Lillian said as she rolled up her sleeves and headed to where the throne was. The Eastern King's hand was the only thing left of him, squirming around. Lillian angrily stomped on the hand as it disappeared into the mud. She dusted her hands and she turned to the group.

"Good riddance, they were lousy kings and lousier fathers," Janus said. "Though the Kings have been sorted out, we still need to go," She pointed as the destruction of the Hollow was starting up again. 

"This way!" Roman yelled as the group ran through the entrance to the Hollow, the trees shaking due to the force of the falling dirt and boulders of the Hollow behind them. A tree fell in front of them and Virgil clutched onto Roman's hand as they jumped over it. 

"Is everyone okay?" Roman asked as they heaved from their tiredness. "Mom... are you alright?" Virgil questioned. "Where... are we?" The Queen asked. "I think we're exactly we were?" Virgil said.

"Well that's impossible...we... were in that swamp and now- we're on the most beautiful hillside I've ever seen," She said as her eyes lit up when she admired the view from the hill. "The lands have returned to what they were before the curse, Janus," Lillian pointed out.

"You're Majesties!" A voice yelled out from the distance. "Look there's Valerie," Lillian said as the girl galloped towards them. "Valerie the stablegirl? What's she doing here?" Virgil questioned. "Making sure we come home in one piece that's what," Lillian said. "You alright there Valerie?" Lillian questioned as Valerie's horse halted and she jumped off. She bowed in front of Lillian before she took off her helmet.

"All right and present here Your Majesties! We gave this forest a run for its money!" Valerie said. "That you did Valerie, that you did," Lillian smiled.

"What about Porridge? He was part of the forest and-" Virgil said as fear ebbed into his voice. "I don't see him," Roman said. "No he wasn't evil...he was good he was our pet!" Virgil protested as he looked through the bushes around him. "I know, I'm sorry I know how much you loved him. I loved him too the little monster. He was definitely-," Roman comforted before a little yelping sound was heard behind him.

"Porridge? Has he been in that bed of daisies that whole time?" Roman asked as the little dragon flew around him and into Virgil's arms. "Who cares?! Porridge is alive!" Virgil announced happily as Porridge chirped. 

"Sorry, maybe I'm still a little lightheaded from my swamp experience but can someone explain to what happened?" Janus asked. 

"Isn't it obvious Jan? Our sons broke the curse," Lillian said as Janus had a look of horror on her face. "Yes... but how?!" She yelled. 

"Well it's like what the prophecy said, two princes meet in the hollow, one kingdom will triumph and the curse will be broken," Virgil tried to explain as Porridge buried his face into Virgil's chest. "I guess everyone always assumed that meant picking up where our fathers left off, a fight to the death. One kingdom conquering the other but... that's not what the prophecy meant at all," Virgil explained.

"The prophecy meant the curse would end when the fighting stopped when the two kingdoms finally became one. And, now they are...," Virgil finished with a grin appearing on the other prince's face.

"Or rather they will be as soon as Virgil and I get married, right?" The Eastern Prince grinned. "Right, as soon as we get married. There will be only one kingdom, our kingdom," Virgil smiled softly as he pet Porridge's head.

"You and...Roman married? To...each other...?" Janus asked as she looked at both of the boys in confusion. "It's not a solution our fathers could have ever envisioned but it's what the forest wanted. It's what it always wanted, not more wars or bloodshed. But love," Virgil smiled as Roman hugged him from behind.

"Me okay? With you... being a... co- I mean that is too say-" Janus spluttered out before she passed out onto the grass. 

"Ignore her, she'll get over it, they always do," Lillian commented as she made sure Janus hadn't hurt herself. "You're not... upset are you?" Roman asked. "Upset? How could I be? My brave and wonderful son is alive and happy. And this beautiful boy is the reason," Lillian smiled.

"Ooh, she called me beautiful," Virgil smirked. "I am proud of you my son, both of you. And I will wish you all of the happiest in the world," Roman's mother said. Roman nodded in thanks.

" Ooh, Rupie!" A feminine voice called out in the distance.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a few hundred hearts to break," She said.

" Uh, Mom... do you you need any help?" Virgil asked. "No I'm fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. You go be yourself. Mummy's very proud of you," His mother yelled, still on the ground. "Okay then... I and Roman will be right back. We're going on a stroll," Virgil called out to his mother as Porridge started poking her. 

"Quite right, you do... you do. Live your life!" She called out as the distance between them got further and further away.

The two of them strolled quietly and find themselves on top of a hill, overlooking the previously hidden land between the Kingdoms of the East and West. The fact they're fathers hid this wonderous sight from the East and the West was truly horrible, along with the horrible fate they brought the two kingdoms. But for now, everything was solved until next time and it was just them. Just them with no worry for their lives and their destiny.

"I think we're getting a little too old to live with our mothers," Roman piped up after the long silence they both needed after their horrible experience. "Definitely," Virgil remembered.

"Of course, when you're my husband you're going to seriously cut back on all of the lying," Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Virgil questioned as he turned his face towards the boy. " I mean I'm still a little annoyed that 90% of everything you've told me about yourself over the past 3 days is probably a complete fabrication," Roman said with a wave of annoyance growing on his face.

" Oh, Right.. that," Virgil muttered, looking down at the ground. " I'll tell you what, I'll stop lying if you stop bossing me around," Virgil said as he turned to Roman. "Deal if you stop overreacting to every little situation," Roman replied as the two were facing each other, their foreheads close to each other. "Deal if you stop micromanaging every little thing," Virgil said with a playful grin growing on his face at the banter. " I don't micromanage!" Roman protested loudly.

" Yes you do" Virgil complained loudly, holding the end vowel for a very long time. " Only if because you overreact!" Roman bantered as he turned away swiftly from the prince with a huff. " Yeah I do and you know what?" Virgil said with a smile. "What?" Roman asked as he turned around to be greeted with Virgil crossing his arms.

" And you love it," He grinned, knowing he spoke the truth.

"Hey, Virgil?" Roman said. "Yeah Roman?" Virgil asked.

" Shut up and kiss me," Roman said with a loving look in his light brown eyes.

" Thought you'd never ask," Virgil smiled as the two met in a passionate kiss.

Maybe everything would be alright after all...

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts.
> 
> Only ravioli.
> 
> This Is The Whole Entire Episode Of The Series Transcripted And Rewritten With Different Characters From The Series," Sanders Sides,". All Of The Dialogue And Story Belongs To The Podcast," The Two Princes,". Please Don't Ask Why I Forced Myself To Do This.


End file.
